Tales In Dillydale Kids
Tales In Dillydale Kids is an A.U. spin-off of The Mr. Men Show: Tales In Dillydale where the citizens of Dillydale are married to each other and have children of their own. The series focuses on the children's daily lives, at school or out of school. It has yet to air in the UK/US, possibly due to the original series being a bit more popular . Children * Little Miss Sweet - The main character of the series. She is Mr. Grumpy's niece who is living in Dillydale with her uncle for the time being. Unlike her appearance in Tales in Dillydale where she was only three years old, she is now a young teenager. * Little Miss Dash - Daughter of Mr. Rush and Miss Daredevil. She is a tomboyish athlete who is best friends with Miss Sweet. * Mr. Handy - Son of Mr. Leader and Little Miss Helpful. He is the best male friend of Miss Sweet. * Little Miss Spoilt - Daughter of Mr. Uppity and Little Miss Selfish, and pretty much the queen bee of Dillydale. She is the rival of Miss Sweet. Spoiled by her father and taught not to think of anyone but herself by her mother, she looks down on anyone who is not as wealthy as her. * Mr. Heartthrob - Son of Mr. Charming and Miss Splendid. As his name suggests, he is the town heartthrob, and all the young girls in Dillydale are attracted to him. He may be the boyfriend of Miss Spoilt. * Mr. Smart - Gifted son of Mr. Clever and Little Miss Brainy. He is the smartest kid in town. * Mr. Anxious and Little Miss Klutz - Children of Mr. Nervous and Miss Whoops * Little Miss Hapless - Daughter of Little Miss Calamity and Mr. Bump. * Mr. Unpleasant - Son of Mr. Rude and Little Miss Bad. He is the bully of the town and takes delight in picking on the nerdy kids, especially Mr. Anxious and Mr. Smart. * Mr. Silent and Little Miss Bashful - The children of Mr. Quiet and Miss Shy. Mr. Silent is the older brother to Miss Bashful. * Mr. Picky and Little Miss Clean - Children of Mr. Persnickety and Little Miss Neat. * Little Miss Cheerful - Daughter of Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine. She is the head cheerleader at school. However, she is very friendly to everyone. * Mr. Camper - Nephew of Mr. Adventure. He is an older teenager who loves the outdoors and nature. * Mr. Popular - Son of Mr. Cool and Little Miss Chatterbox. He most popular kid in town and is around the same age as Mr. Camper. He hates bullies and always sticks up for the younger kids. * Little Miss Catty - Another older teen who is the daughter of Mr. Chatterbox and Little Miss Bossy. She may be catty at times, but she usually means well. * Mr. Con - Son of Mr. Mean and Little Miss Trouble. He frequently tries to scam the other kids for money (similar to Eddy from Ed, Edd, 'N Eddy). * Little Miss Petite - Daughter of Mr. Small and Little Miss Tiny. * Mr. Snoop and Little Miss Question - Children of Mr. Nosey and Little Miss Curious. * Mr. Wizardry - Son of Little Miss Magic and Mr. Impossible. Episodes Category:Shows